


They can't see what I see

by celebrain



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Romance, Wall Sex, not among vampires though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: (I know, I know, it's been done before, but I couldn't possibly resist.)AU in which Bella decides to stay with the Volturi.
Relationships: Aro/Bella Swan, Athenodora/Sulpicia (Twilight)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally decided to read New Moon, and had an absolute breakdown over it.

“And you, Bella? Would you like to join us?” Aro’s voice is soft and gentle.  
  
Edward growls beside her, and the Volturi leader stares pointedly at him. Bella’s gaze drops to the floor as she takes a few deep breaths to steady herself.  
  
“You'd change me?” she whispers quietly, looking up into Aro’s strange eyes.  
  
“Bella, what are you-“  
  
“Please, Edward, let her speak,” Aro interrupts, holding his hand up in a placating gesture. He meets Bella’s gaze again, smiling reassuringly. “Yes, my dear, I will, when you are ready.”  
  
Bella releases the breath she's been holding. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest as she considers his offer. All eyes in the room appear to be fixed on her. “You want me to stay, even though you don't know me?”  
  
Aro’s smile widens. “Oh, but I've seen you through Edward's eyes. I find you most intriguing.”  
  
Bella finds it hard to believe that he means it; surely there must be some ulterior motive in which she is a mere pawn. There’s unmistakable fondness in his voice, though, and she decides that it’s good enough. She slowly walks over to his side, her legs feeling like jelly.  
  
“Are you out of your mind?” Edward snarls angrily, his voice making her cringe.  
  
She stands next to Aro, since all the other Volturi look at her as if they’d like to snap her in half.  
  
“Now, now, Edward. Don't forget yourself,” Aro appeases him, his tone firm but somehow still pleasant. “Accept her decision. After all, it was not long ago that you chose to leave her as well.”  
  
Edward’s mouth drops open but no words come out, he looks like he's been punched in the stomach.  
  
Bella feels a strange satisfaction at Edward’s speechlessness, though she can’t stop the tears welling up in her eyes as she remembers the amount of pain he caused her. She looks at Alice apologetically, wondering what her friend sees in her future, now. Alice looks back at her. She doesn’t smile, but there is sympathy in her eyes. “We should go,” she says quietly, grabbing Edward’s arm and pulling him towards the door.  
  
“Goodbye, my friends,” Aro sighs, clasping his hands together. “I hope you'll visit us again soon.”  
  
“Goodbye, Aro.” Alice gives him a saccharine smile and urges Edward on. They disappear through the door, and Bella tries not to panic as she’s left alone with the vampire clan that Alice had so fervently warned her of.  
  
Aro turns towards her, his expression softening as he sees the tears in her eyes.  
  
“My dear Bella, I must say that your decision pleases me greatly.” His voice is silky-smooth. “I promise that I'll do anything I can to make you feel at home here.”  
  
Bella feels lost, not knowing what to say or do. Part of her is relieved that Edward is gone, but she can’t help wishing that Alice had stayed with her. She looks around the room, wincing as she sees Felix, Caius, and Jane glaring at her, and Marcus looking utterly bored. It’s impossible for her to even imagine feeling at home with these people.  
  
"Would you like to be on your own for a while?" Aro interrupts her musings, smiling sympathetically.  
  
Bella nods hastily, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
“Come, my dear,” he murmurs as he guides her out of the room, his hand on her lower back oddly comforting. "You must excuse my brothers, it is always a challenge for them to adjust to changes,” he says quietly as they walk through the strange halls and tunnels. “They will come to appreciate you in time, I'm sure of it."  
  
“Will I be safe here, as long as I'm... human?” Bella croaks, trying to keep her voice even despite her constant trembling.  
  
“I will see to it, trust me,” Aro reassures her, gingerly laying his arm around her and squeezing her shoulder.  
  
He guides her inside a vast, plain bedroom that contains only an ancient-looking bed, a bookshelf covered in a heavy layer of dust, and, luckily, a fireplace.  
  
Aro sighs as he looks around. “I’m sorry, we haven’t had guests in quite a while. I’ll have it cleaned for you.”  
  
Bella wraps her arms around herself and moves to sit on the bed as Aro glides towards the fireplace and starts to light the dusty pile of logs.  
  
“Do you have any food?” she asks timidly, though she already knows the answer.  
  
“Oh, of course, how inconsiderate of me!” Aro turns around to look at her. “I'll ask Gianna to fetch you some. I'm glad we decided to keep her around, she's proving to be rather useful.”  
  
"You don't need to ask her, I can do it myself," Bella quickly replies, the thought of being a nuisance terrifying her as she remembers all the things the Cullens had to do for her. "I mean... I can go outside, can't I?"  
  
Aro looks at her with concern, contemplating her question. It occurs to her that he might not trust her completely yet, since there's no way for him to know what she's really thinking.  
  
"I'll be careful not to arouse suspicion, I promise," she adds quietly.  
  
Aro smiles hesitantly. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness, my dear. Yes, you are free to leave the premises at your will. I'd only ask you to not leave the city. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to ensure your safety if you did so."  
  
Bella nods.  
  
"Do you remember the way out?"  
  
Closing her eyes, she tries to remember the complicated network of dark, cold tunnels, her brow knit in concentration.  
  
"It's alright, dear," Aro chuckles. "Gianna will guide you. She's always happy to help."  
  
The fire burns pleasantly, and Bella steps closer to it, holding out her freezing hands.  
  
"I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but there are some matters I have to attend to,” Aro apologizes for about the hundredth time. “Besides, I'm feeling quite hungry myself." He winks at her, and she almost chokes.  
  
"I'll be fine. Thank you," Bella croaks, sitting down in front of the fireplace as Aro floats out of the room and closes the door.  
  
She breaks down almost immediately, the stress of the past 24 hours crashing down on her. Curling up in a ball on the carpet, she sobs into the crook of her arm, until exhaustion overtakes her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella wanders through the empty, peaceful streets of Volterra, enjoying the cool night air. She’s been lying awake for hours, her thoughts not allowing her troubled mind to find peace, before she decided to take a walk.  
  
What's the point of being immortal, if she can't be with Edward, she ponders. At this point she's not even sure she wants him anymore, even if he did. Surely, Jacob would not be thrilled about her choice either. But she can't forsake the chance of an eternal life, the endless possibilities that come with it. At least here she'll definitely get what she wants. Alice could have changed her mind, and besides, she doubted her ability to resist Bella’s blood. Aro must have done it many times before, and he seems to really want her around. If things don't work out here after she’s changed, she could always decide to leave, like Carlisle. Since Aro is still so fond of him despite his uncommon lifestyle, surely he'd accept her decisions as well.  
  
Bella strolls through a narrow cobblestone alley when a soft whisper interrupts her musings.  
  
"Isabella."  
  
She turns quickly, spotting a cloaked figure not far behind her. She stands stock still as the figure glides towards her across the cobblestone, the cloak gently fluttering behind it. Pale, graceful hands slowly move upwards to grasp the hood and pull it back.  
  
She’s surprised to feel immense relief when she sees Aro’s face, releasing a shaky breath as he smiles at her.  
  
The moonlight makes his translucent skin look even more surreal, and she immediately understands why he wears the cloak even though it’s nighttime.  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting at this hour?" He doesn't sound condescending, merely curious.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she breathes, dropping her gaze.  
  
Aro tentatively reaches out to her, but then he appears to remember something, and pulls his hand back. "Forgive me. I'll have to get used to being powerless to you." There is admiration in his gentle voice. Bella can't help but smile at him. "May I ask what is troubling you, my dear? How can I help you?"  
  
Bella bites her lip and sighs, thinking that talking about it might actually help. "Edward was so opposed to changing me… He'd rather have me dead, than join his family."  
  
"You are wondering whether you're making the right choice," Aro concludes softly.  
  
"Yes,” Bella breathes, looking into his eyes. “You're so... enthusiastic about it. Which is nice, but..." she trails off, averting her gaze.  
  
“But, what?” Aro prods quietly.  
  
Bella takes a deep breath. “Alice told me... she said that the Volturi are dangerous… that getting anywhere near you should be avoided at all costs.”  
  
“Well, I suppose we are,” Aro murmurs. “As you know, our diet is not as... restricted, as Carlisle's.”  
  
“I know… I'm... trying not to judge,” Bella says quickly. “But if you'll change me, I think I'll abstain as well.”  
  
"And you are free to do so, my dear.” Aro gives her a reassuring smile. “What does your instinct tell you, if you disregard Alice's words?"  
  
“My instinct told me to stay. I... oh God, I’ve left Charlie, _again_ ,” Bella cries, hiding her face in her hands, feeling awful that this only occurs to her _now_.  
  
"You will see him again, my dear," Aro whispers soothingly, moving closer to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "From what I've seen of Edward's memories, it’s obvious that Charlie loves you dearly. He will understand your decisions."  
  
Bella feels tears spilling over her cheeks, and she wraps her arms around Aro before she can stop herself, burying her face in his clothed neck. He holds her gently as she sobs and trembles, his hands stroking her back soothingly. She ignores Alice's warnings about the Volturi; so far their leader has been nothing but kind and supportive towards her.  
  
"You are free to leave, if that is your wish.” Aro tangles a cold hand in her hair, and Bella relaxes against him, taking steady breaths. “I can have my guard escort you back to your family."  
  
"I thought... it's against your laws to let me live..." she mumbles shakily.  
  
"Oh, certainly, Caius would be outraged. But someone as gifted as you should not be forsaken so easily," Aro sighs affectionately. “And I must say, your company has been most enjoyable so far, I’d be sad to see you leave.”  
  
She pulls back to look into his eyes, finding nothing but sincerity there. She’s dumbstruck, wondering what a 3000-year-old vampire could possibly see in a plain, frail mortal like her. “Thank you… I’ll need a bit more time to think, if that’s alright.”  
  
“Of course, I understand.” Aro lets go of her, and Bella is surprised to find that she doesn’t want him to.  
  
He stares at her, smiling. She holds his intense gaze. Now that she’s not scared of Aro anymore, she can finally appreciate his exotic beauty. His expressive eyes somehow exude warmth, his lips look soft; his full, long, silky hair would put even the most gorgeous models to shame.  
  
“Now I understand how Edward felt…” Aro breathes, his voice is velvety soft. “You see, if you’re used to reading minds, to intimately know everyone around you… it is maddening, but also fascinating, to meet a complete enigma. Oh, what wouldn’t I give, to know what you are thinking, right at this moment.”  
  
Bella blushes fiercely and averts her eyes. Aro’s smile spreads as he watches her, patiently waiting for her to speak.  
  
“I… I’m thinking…” She considers lying, coming up with something trivial, but she’s never been good at hiding her feelings. Icy fingertips touch her cheek, with incredible tenderness, making her meet Aro’s heated gaze. Oh, to hell with it all.  
  
“You’re beautiful…” she whispers shakily. “Your eyes, your smile, your voice, your… your _grace_ …” she trails off, blushing furiously, her heart beating wildly, wishing that she could sink into the ground.  
  
Aro’s eyes are wide, his expression almost shocked, his lips parted. “Do you mean that?” he breathes. There’s a tremor in his voice that she wasn’t expecting, and her heart lurches.  
  
“Yes, and… you’re kind and compassionate, so much that it’s difficult to believe, considering your... your status. It irritated me when we met, but I’m starting to accept that it’s genuine, that you’re actually…” She stares into his crimson eyes, they are overflowing with emotion. “…wonderful.”  
  
Aro releases a ragged breath. Despite the darkness, Bella could swear that she sees tears in the corners of his eyes. Of all the ways he could have possibly reacted to her words, she hasn’t expected this in the slightest. “Are you alright? Have I said anything that upsets you?”  
  
“If you knew of the things that I’ve done, you would not think so highly of me,” Aro says bitterly.  
  
“I don’t care,” Bella replies firmly. “You’ve done nothing to hurt me.”  
  
He shakes his head in wonder as he gingerly takes her hand. He holds it like a treasure, bowing his head to place a kiss on her knuckles. His icy lips touch her sensitive skin, and she’s surprised to find that they are stunningly soft.  
  
Aro meets her confused gaze again, still cradling her hand. “How tragically ironic, that the only one I can’t _feel_ should be the only one to face me with such wondrous admiration.” He speaks slowly, tenderly. “Oh how I long to be able to see into your heart, to be certain that you are sincere, but I must take your word for it instead.”  
  
“I don’t believe that I’m the only one… I can’t be.” Bella replies softly. Sure, Marcus, Caius and the guard did not appear to be too fond of him, but at least Jane must be. But then again, he’s seen all of their thoughts, so he must know. Her heart aches.  
  
Aro smiles fondly at her, his porcelain fingers lightly caressing her hand. “Let us return to the castle, my dear. The sun is about to rise.”  
  
Bella notices only just now that it’s not dark anymore. As they start walking, Aro touches her palm lightly, as if he’s letting her decide if she wants to step away. She grasps his delicate hand and intertwines their fingers without thinking. They walk through the empty streets in silence, Bella’s heartbeat still accelerated, Aro’s thumb stroking the back of her hand.  
  
When they enter the castle, Gianna smiles brightly at them, and Bella shyly smiles back. She really is a helpful and attentive person. And besides, having another human close by is utterly comforting.  
  
“You should get some rest, my dear. You must still be exhausted from your journey,” Aro sighs as they arrive at her bedroom door.  
  
“Don’t worry… I’ll be alright.” Bella bites her lip and blushes before she looks up at him. “Thank you.” _For taking me in, for listening to me, for comforting me._ She doesn’t say it, trying to convey it with her eyes instead.  
  
Aro smiles affectionately and slides closer, his body almost touching hers. She holds her breath as he leans in, his soft lips ghosting over her ear.  
  
“See you soon, Isabella.”  
  
His voice is a mere whisper, a fleeting caress over her burning skin. He steps back and looks at her with hunger, although she doesn’t know what kind of hunger it is. Her face is as red as a tomato and her eyes are glazed. She swallows, nods briefly and all but flees into her room, leaning heavily against the door and releasing shaky gasps once she’s inside. Oh, no, this can’t be happening. She desperately needs to sleep, preferably for 3 days straight.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella wakes up peacefully, for a blissful second not knowing where she is. Then she remembers, and her eyes snap open as the memories of the night before crash down on her.  
  
Aro’s affectionate words, the softness of his voice, his shining eyes, his elegant hands on her, his full lips against her ear. The word that comes to her mind when she thinks of the Volturi leader is _sweet_.  
  
Bella hides her face in her hands, wondering what Alice would think of her, if she knew what was happening here. Surely she would slap some sense into her.  
  
And then it occurs to Bella’s sleep-fogged mind that Alice most definitely knows.  
  
“Ugghhh…” she groans, pulling the blanket over her head, as if that could somehow keep Alice from seeing into her future. “I’m sorry…” she whispers to herself, hoping that Alice will assure Charlie that she’s alright, at least until Bella can muster up the courage to do it herself. He’ll understand that she had to get away from home for a bit, after everything that’s happened.  
  
A timid knock on her door interrupts her musings.  
  
“Bella?”  
  
It’s Gianna’s voice. Bella groggily flops out of the bed and opens the door.  
  
“Would you like to join me for lunch?” Gianna gives her a gorgeous smile. She’s wearing a tight cerulean dress that beautifully highlights her olive complexion. Bella feels like a potato compared to her.  
  
“Okay. Give me a minute.”  
  
She runs a hand through her tousled hair and closes the door, hurrying to get dressed. They step outside into the Tuscan sun and Gianna guides Bella to her favorite restaurant.  
  
"So... should I congratulate you or..?" Gianna asks after the waiter has brought her salad.  
  
"For what?" Bella’s mouth is full of pasta.  
  
"Last night...?" Gianna raises her eyebrows. "What happened between you two?"  
  
Bella swallows, feeling a blush creep onto her face. "Oh, I don't know, don't even ask me. My head is spinning."  
  
Gianna laughs sympathetically. "Must have been exciting, then."  
  
"I'm so confused,” Bella mumbles between bites. “How long have you been here?"  
  
"In Volterra? All of my life."  
  
"And, with the Volturi?"  
  
Gianna ponders for a bit as she chews. "Seven months."  
  
"So, would you say that you know them very well?" Bella pours more parmesan cheese over her pasta.  
  
Gianna snorts. "Is that even possible?"  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense,” Bella continues, shaking her head. “Caius, Jane, Felix, Demetri... they're all so aggressive, seething with bloodlust."  
  
"And then there is _Aro_." Gianna says, following Bella’s train of thought.  
  
"Exactly," Bella breathes. "And they accept him as their leader."  
  
"I think some of them owe him their lives."  
  
Bella's heart clenches.  
  
"And, let's face it, without him they'd all be slaughtering each other," Gianna continues her musings. "Besides, aren't you rather fond of him as well?"  
  
"That's different..."  
  
"How?" Gianna grins, reaching across the table to poke Bella’s arm. "Come on, tell me."  
  
Bella sighs, dropping her fork. "I was upset and he... comforted me."  
  
"Well, that's an interesting euphemism."  
  
"I'm serious." Bella blushes, laughter bubbling up in her throat.  
  
"What makes you so confused then?"  
  
"It's just that… I just got out of an intense relationship," Bella says quietly, not wanting to talk about Edward.  
  
"You're afraid of getting hurt again," Gianna concludes understandingly.  
  
"Yes," Bella mumbles, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
Gianna drops her fork as well, staring into Bella’s eyes. "Did you enjoy last night?"  
  
Bella bites her lip, remembering Aro’s embrace, his gentle touch, his unexpected vulnerability. "I did..."  
  
"Then stop worrying,” Gianna says firmly. “Do what feels right."


	4. Chapter 4

After spending the afternoon outside in the sun with Gianna, Bella returns to her room to find it immaculately clean. There’s a stack of logs next to her fireplace, fine silk sheets on her bed, and the bookshelf has been filled. She curiously walks towards it and looks through the shelves, finding pretty much everything that was written by the Brontë sisters and Jane Austen. She pulls out a beautiful edition of Wuthering Heights. It looks absolutely _ancient_ , but still in perfect shape. It reminds her of the Volturi. She places it on her pillow before she starts to throw logs into the fireplace.  
  
She spends the rest of the day reading in front of the cracking fire, aside from the occasional trip to the bathroom, or to Gianna’s fridge. Just when she finishes Wuthering Heights, there’s a knock on her door. It doesn’t sound shy, but confident. Oh, dear. Bella hastily stands up and runs a hand through her hair, her heart rate picking up as she walks to the door and opens it hesitantly.  
  
“Good evening, my dear,” Aro says smoothly, smiling at Bella. He’s wearing a perfectly tailored black suit that hugs his graceful body beautifully. Bella forgets how to breathe. "May I come in?"  
  
"Yes." Bella nods, stepping aside.  
  
"How do you feel?" Aro asks as he glides into the room, and she closes the door.  
  
“Better, thank you. Did you do… this?” She asks shyly, gesturing around.  
  
Aro smiles warmly. “I hope you have everything you need.”  
  
Bella walks over to the fireplace and picks up her favorite book. “Where did you get these?” she asks, holding it up.  
  
“Our library is quite vast.”  
  
“ _Your_ library?”  
  
Aro laughs at the stunned expression on Bella’s face. “Would you like to see it?”  
  
“I’d love to,” Bella gasps, placing Wuthering Heights back on the bookshelf. “Tomorrow?”  
  
He nods, smiling at her with warm, tender eyes.  
  
“It’s odd… I’m cut off from everything, my home, my life… but I’m alright. I just feel free,” Bella breathes as she flops down by the fire, her back resting against the side of the bed.  
  
"I am happy to hear that, my dear," Aro sighs as he gracefully sits down beside her.  
  
Bella smiles at him. "I ran into Caius earlier today. He walked past me as if I wasn't there."  
  
Aro shakes his head. "Please, do not take it personally."  
  
"I don't. I think it's an improvement to him wanting to kill me." Bella laughs, and Aro’s smile widens.  
  
"It must be difficult for you to believe it, but he can be quite affectionate, if he respects you. They all can."  
  
"Even Marcus?" Bella raises her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, especially Marcus."  
  
Bella bursts into laughter, and Aro chuckles with her, his mesmerizing eyes never leaving hers. Her heart rate still hasn’t settled.  
  
They fall silent, still staring at each other, the fire pleasantly cracking in front of them. Bella bites her lip, and Aro’s gaze shifts minimally, his pupils dilating.  
  
"I can't imagine what it must be like to be able to see into everyone's soul," Bella says quietly.  
  
"It affects me. Every time," Aro breathes. "You see, I experienced Edward's despair when he believed you dead, as if it was my own. I was overjoyed to see you alive and well."  
  
"But he wasn't," Bella mumbles.  
  
"Oh, but he must have been."  
  
"You saw him... He was cold." Bella’s voice cracks on the last word. Aro reaches out to her, pulling her against himself as she hides her face in her hands. "I'm sorry... I'm such an idiot. You probably have more important things to do than listen to my whining."  
  
She wipes her tears away and looks up. Their faces are mere inches apart. His cold fingers brush a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.  
  
"There is nowhere, _nowhere_ I would rather be, Isabella," Aro whispers heatedly. The honest and raw emotion in his eyes takes her breath away.  
  
She can’t stop herself from leaning in, her breathing growing ragged, but Aro flinches before her lips can touch his.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought..." she trails off, confused. Aro looks at her as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"You want to... to kiss me? Why?" His voice is a soft whisper.  
  
"Because it's unbearable to not be kissing you right now..." Bella breathes, carefully cradling Aro’s face in her warm hands and pressing her lips firmly against his. She thought they'd felt good against her hand, but this is another experience entirely. His taste is indescribable, ambrosial. Bella moans softly as she leisurely caresses his cold, silky lips with her own, letting her hands slide around his neck to tangle her fingers in his gorgeous hair.  
  
Aro releases a shaky exhale; he’s completely still against her.  
  
"Is this alright?" Bella whispers against his unmoving lips.  
  
Soft huffs of cold breath ghost over Bella’s mouth as Aro’s hands slowly slide over her exposed forearms and hands, and then up to her neck and over her cheeks, as if he's looking for a gap in her mental shield. He drops his hands and makes a frustrated noise. "Tell me that you want this... tell me..."  
  
"Aro..." Bella breathes heatedly, his name like a prayer on her trembling lips. “I do, I want you…”  
  
“Bella…” the Volturi leader whispers softly. There’s a reverent, almost pained expression on his face.  
  
“Please, touch me…” Bella croaks desperately.  
  
He wraps a strong arm around her waist and pulls her into his lap, his other hand cradling the nape of her neck as he kisses her fervently. Bella melts against him, eagerly opening her mouth as she feels his tongue tease her lips. Aro moans softly as he hungrily licks inside her, exploring, tasting her.  
  
“Your hands… they’re beautiful. I… I want to feel them all over my body…” Bella whispers hesitantly against his lips, not used to voicing her desires so explicitly.  
  
The ancient vampire shudders beneath her, his eyes glazing over as he pulls her close and buries his face in her hair, breathing her in.  
  
“Your lips too, they’re addictive,” she continues, more confident.  
  
Aro releases a ragged breath as Bella leans down to kiss his porcelain neck, inhaling, savoring. His scent is alluring, earthy, musky, but also sweet as vanilla, soft as sandalwood, intoxicating as patchouli.  
  
“God, I want to… to…” she gasps, her desires suddenly overwhelming her so much that she can’t voice them fast enough. “I wish you could read my mind, Aro, I'd want you to.”  
  
“It's alright, never apologize for your remarkable gift,” he whispers soothingly, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
“I just want you to _know_ …”  
  
“Continue to use your words, if there is something you would like to convey.” Aro strokes her cheek affectionately.  
  
“There is too much...” Bella breathes, shivering.  
  
“Shhh, easy, my dear, we have all the time in the world.” He smiles warmly, his expressive eyes alight with awe.  
  
And it occurs to Bella that they actually, literally _do_.  
  
She leans back and takes a deep shuddering breath, trying to calm her raging pulse. “This is insane.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“What you do to me,” she breathes, shaking her head. “Just yesterday I was so scared of you.”  
  
“Oh, what did you expect me to do, Isabella?” Aro murmurs teasingly. “Did you think I'd bite you?”  
  
“ _Aro_...”  
  
“Did you want me to?”  
  
“I do _now_...” Bella pants, without thinking.  
  
Aro freezes, staring at her with wide eyes. “Really?”  
  
Bella closes her eyes, trying to regain her breathing. “If you changed me right now… I'd be paralyzed for days,” she says quietly before she meets Aro’s ardent gaze again. “But… I do want to… to feel you that way…”  
  
Aro _growls_ , and in the next moment Bella finds herself on the bed, Aro’s body covering her, his teeth gently scraping over her neck. Bella feels like she’s going to _faint_. She wraps her arms around his solid form, panting harshly as the Volturi leader caresses her sensitive neck with his lips and tongue.  
  
"If you perceived your own scent the way I do... my dear, you would _weep_ ," Aro murmurs before he playfully bites the skin above her jugular.  
  
“Please, Aro...” Bella shudders, barely able to breathe.  
  
“What do you crave, Isabella?”  
  
"Just don't stop, _please_ don't..." she moans weakly before she tangles her hand in Aro’s soft hair to pull him even closer.  
  
"You continue to fascinate me," Aro breathes, his lips moving up to her jaw.  
  
"Why?" Bella mumbles, still not understanding what she’s done to deserve such praise.  
  
"Your fearlessness, your curiosity, your admiration...” Aro places soft, icy kisses on her cheek. “Not only for me,” he continues. “When you first stumbled upon one of my kind, there was no dismay, no horror in your eyes. Only wonder.” He tenderly kisses Bella’s temple before he pulls back to look into her eyes. “You truly love the Cullens, don't you?"  
  
"How could I not? They're amazing,” Bella whispers, stroking Aro’s porcelain cheek. “ _You_ are amazing."  
  
Aro turns his head to kiss Bella’s palm. "I will give you what you desire, _tesoro_ , I will make you one of us, and you will be magnificent."  
  
“I'm so glad I met you...” Bella breathes, tears welling up in her eyes. “These last months have been the worst of my life, but I have no regrets. Everything that happened led me to you.”  
  
Aro’s lips are on her faster than she can blink. He kisses her breathless, senseless, until her lips are swollen and sore. Bella clings to him, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him. He shifts his position on top of her, making her gasp as she feels his hardness press against her hip.  
  
"Aro..."  
  
"My dear, I am aware of your state... I must ask your permission," Aro whispers, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"Is my answer not obvious?" Bella breathes softly, rolling her hips up against his firm body.  
  
"Quite.” He smiles fondly at her. “But I'd understand if you needed more time."  
  
Bella shakes her head, biting her lip. "If you left now, I'd only end up thinking about it the whole night."  
  
"Is that so?” Aro murmurs, low and seductive. “What would you be thinking about?"  
  
God, he's going to be the death of her.  
  
“I…” She blushes fiercely. “I’d think about undressing you…”  
  
Aro sits up and slowly removes his suit jacket.  
  
Bella swallows nervously, Aro’s eyes are fixed on hers.  
  
“Revealing your skin, touching it, touching you…” she whispers as Aro tosses his jacket on the floor and starts to loosen his tie.  
  
“Your hands on my naked body.”  
  
His hands move to the back of his neck to unclasp his necklace.  
  
“You, above me, on me, inside me…” Bella continues, her last two words are just a soft exhale, barely audible.  
  
Aro leans down and puts his necklace around her neck, smiling tenderly.  
  
Bella touches it lightly with her fingertips and stares at him, bewildered.  
  
“Come here, my dear.” He sits back up and takes her hands, carefully pulling her up against himself and placing her hands on his shirt collar.  
  
Bella doesn’t hesitate, undoing the buttons with trembling hands, leaning in to kiss every inch of exposed fair skin, her lips trailing down his toned, smooth chest. Aro takes his shirt off and discards it before he cradles Bella’s head in his hands, leaning down to kiss her. She returns his kiss with hunger, sliding her hands up his sides, over his chest and shoulders, and down his elegant, strong arms, feeling defined muscles under his silky skin.  
  
She pulls back and quickly takes off her own top before reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra. Aro smiles reverently at her, leaning in to kiss her jaw as she lets her bra fall to the floor. He places his delicate hands on her shoulders, letting them ghost over her arms and stomach. Bella’s breath hitches when he cups her breasts, and her shaking hands reach out to unbutton his pants.  
  
Aro leans his forehead against hers as he mirrors her action, carefully pulling Bella’s jeans down along with her underwear.  
  
He slips off the bed and lets his own pants fall to the floor.  
  
Bella’s mouth drops open at the expanse of flawless skin, her eyes roaming over his shapely legs and strong thighs. Aro’s cock is long, curved, and as elegant as the rest of him.  
  
He slides back on top of her, and presses himself fully against her. Bella releases a shaky moan at the exquisite feeling of cold, smooth skin against her overheated body. Aro wraps his arms tightly around her and captures her lips. Bella rakes her fingers through his beautiful hair as she’s being kissed senseless, melting into the intimate embrace. Her bottom lip is caught between Aro’s wicked teeth and he lets out a low growl that makes heat pool in her stomach.  
  
“Please…” Bella mumbles, eagerly spreading her legs.  
  
Aro pulls away to look into her eyes as he adjusts his position and carefully sinks into her willing body.  
  
Bella moans shakily, trying not to wince at the slight pain as she feels him penetrate and stretch her.  
  
“You are so beautiful, Bella.”  
  
Aro sounds breathless. His crimson eyes are burning with rapture as he stares at her, his blood-red lips are parted, his ebony hair is spilling over his shoulders like strong dark silk.  
  
“You’re otherworldly,” Bella whispers. She clenches experimentally around him, moaning as she feels him deep inside, deliciously pressing against her walls.  
  
“How marvelously warm you are…” Aro gives her a gentle thrust, making Bella gasp and clutch his shoulders. “You feel like fire,” he rasps before he leans in to kiss her neck, his teeth pressing into her soft, pliant skin.  
  
“Aro…” Bella croaks, wrapping her legs around his hips when he starts to move inside her. He leisurely rolls his hips into her, starting with shallow thrusts and increasing their force as Bella’s mouth drops open and she cries out her pleasure. She would like to tell him how good it feels, but every time he hits her sweet spot all coherent thoughts vanish from her mind. Aro’s strong arms are firmly wrapped around her, his lips and tongue and teeth on her shoulder. Bella feels _alive_.  
  
She squeaks in surprise as Aro rolls them around so that she is on top of him, and thrusts up into her, his hands on her hips encouraging her to move. Bella presses herself down against Aro, moaning as she feels him even deeper than before. She starts to roll her hips, clenching tightly around him as he rocks into her, relishing the feeling of him grinding against her slick walls, pressing into all the right places. Her moans turn delirious as every slide feels sugary sweet, and Aro increases his pace. Bella grips his shoulders as the pleasure grows more intense with every perfect thrust. All of her nerve endings are gradually being lit on fire, rendering her speechless, making her feel full and loved and wonderful.  
  
She cries out as the pleasure crests and explodes in her, burning her from inside out. Aro wraps his arms around her and holds her as she quivers above him, his hips never stopping their sinful motions, taking her through her powerful orgasm. Bella feels as if she's going to pass out, almost screaming out her ecstasy when the maddening waves just won't _stop_. Distantly, she hears Aro whispering to her but her hazy mind won't register the words.  
  
She collapses against him as she slowly regains her senses, taking deep breaths to stop her heart from jumping out of her chest.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to have this privilege, Isabella,” Aro whispers as he rakes his fingers through her tousled hair. “You are utter perfection.”  
  
"Did you...?" Bella mumbles tiredly.  
  
“It’s alright, my dear,” he interrupts soothingly.  
  
“But I want you to.”  
  
“Another time.” Aro kisses her forehead. “Rest, now.”  
  
He withdraws himself from her heat and pulls the blanket over both of them, hugging her close. Bella presses her face into the crook of his neck before she drifts into oblivion, feeling, for the first time in a long while, completely at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slams fists on the table* Who's here for some wholesome Volturi content?

Bella is in heaven.  
  
Her heart beats joyfully as she strides through the gorgeous library, unable to stop until she’s seen every pompously decorated corner, every antique wooden shelf filled with beautifully ornate hardcover books.  
  
Bella closes her eyes and inhales deeply; the smell of the vast hall is incomparable, cozy, ancient, mystical.  
  
She lets her fingertips carefully glide over the spines of the books and randomly pulls one out of the shelf. It’s about Italian history. Bella opens it and flips through the pages, finding them filled with beautifully handwritten annotations. She stops at a page about the Mussolini era, spotting an annotation under the paragraph that describes the dictator’s death. According to the text, Mussolini was executed by a communist partisan. According to the note, he was slain by Marcus.  
  
Oh, this should be interesting.  
  
Bella finds a sitting area and flops down on a settee, engrossing herself in the book. She spends hours in the library, fascinated by the concealed influence of vampires on human history. Every once in a while she looks up, convinced that she can hear soft voices from somewhere in the hall.  
  
A sudden melodic laugh breaks Bella out of her reverie. It’s a female voice, and it sounds positively angelic. Fueled by curiosity, Bella decides to investigate, careful not to make a sound on the polished stone floor. As she gets closer, she realized that there are two women, talking to each other. When Bella can hear them clearly, she carefully peeks around a bookshelf, and spots two gorgeous, radiant vampires sitting on a chaise lounge about 50 feet away. The one on the left side is clad in a beautiful blue velvet dress. Her hair is dark and curly, falling over her shoulders in silky, sinuous ringlets. The woman beside her is wearing a red velvet gown, her hair is light blonde and perfectly straight. Both of them are holding books in their hands but they don’t pay much attention to them as they animatedly talk to each other.  
  
The dark-haired vampire leans in to whisper something in her friend’s ear, and then abruptly turns towards Bella’s direction.  
  
"Reveal yourself, mortal," she calls out, sounding as if she'd intended to appear stern, but Bella can hear laughter bubbling up in her throat. Her blonde friend covers her face with her hands, Bella can hear her giggling.  
  
They must be the least threatening vampires she's ever seen. Intrigued, Bella hesitantly steps away from the bookshelf, and into their sight.  
  
The dark-haired woman smiles at her. "Ah, you must be Isabella. My husband has told me all about you. He is really quite fond of you."  
  
"Your... husband?" Bella repeats hesitantly.  
  
"Aro," she clarifies.  
  
Bella feels as if the air has been punched out of her lungs. She wishes that Aro had done her the same courtesy.  
  
"Come here, sit with us," the vampire in the red dress says, beckoning Bella.  
  
She slowly walks towards them, her heart jumping in her chest as they make room for her between themselves. She sits down, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Oh my, you do smell lovely," Aro's wife murmurs, and her blonde friend leans in closer to Bella as well.  
  
Bella swallows. "Th- Thank you?"  
  
The vampires laugh warmly, looking at each other.  
  
“I'm sorry, who... who are you?” Bella asks quietly.  
  
"Oh, how rude of us!" the dark-haired woman exclaims and looks at her friend, who shakes her head in mock disappointment. "My name is Sulpicia."  
  
"And I am Athenodora," the blonde woman says. "Caius is my husband."  
  
"When Aro told us of your exceptional power, we were thrilled about your decision to join us," Sulpicia says, smiling brightly.  
  
Bella doesn’t know what to think or say. Part of her feels betrayed, even though it is Sulpicia who has been betrayed. She feels the uncomfortable weight of Aro’s necklace still around her neck. "He... I'm sorry, he didn't tell me about you."  
  
Sulpicia lightly pats her back. "Don't think anything of it, he has a lot on his mind."  
  
“Dearest, I believe she is confused for a different reason,” Athenodora says.  
  
Sulpicia’s eyes widen. “Of course, I tend to forget,” she sighs. “Three thousand years, and humanity is still so narrow-minded.”  
  
“You must understand, they only have a limited lifespan, such little time to develop,” Athenodora interjects.  
  
"You see, we see no purpose in constantly denying our affections," Sulpicia says to Bella before she leans over her to kiss Athenodora, who sighs against Sulpicia's lips and cradles her face in her hands. Bella’s mouth drops open. They look like sirens.  
  
Sulpicia pulls away, smiling at Bella. “Aro is a good husband, but we’ve never really connected. He sensed it, when I fell for Athenodora, even before I did, and encouraged me to court her.”  
  
Athenodora smiles fondly. “I love Caius, but he has a few desires that I cannot possibly fulfill.”  
  
“Do you think _they_ ever…” Sulpicia says quietly, grinning.  
  
“With each other? Oh, they would _never_ tell us.” Athenodora laughs, and Sulpicia joins in.  
  
Bella feels as if her head is going to explode.  
  
"What about Marcus? Is he married?" Bella asks, mostly because she doesn't know what else to say.  
  
"Oh, my dear, Aro has told you absolutely nothing." Sulpicia shakes her head.  
  
Athenodora grins. "You do not actually believe that they have spent much time _talking_ , do you?"  
  
Bella’s face is beet red.  
  
Sulpicia smiles sweetly and rolls her eyes. “Quite silly of me, yes.” She turns to Bella. “Marcus is married to Aro's sister, Didyme.”  
  
“They are inseparable,” Athenodora says dreamily.  
  
“Oh, just wait until you meet her, she outshines us all,” Sulpicia sighs, her eyes are shining with adoration.  
  
“I'm sorry to interrupt,” a voice calls from behind them, and the three women turn their heads. Jane is standing behind them, a blood-red cloak covering her small frame. “I came to inform you that there is a coven in France that is getting out of control. They are on their way here, planning to overthrow us.”  
  
“Let them try,” Sulpicia says darkly, there's a glint in her eyes.  
  
Athenodora stands up. “Thank you, Jane. We will make our preparations.” She takes Sulpicia’s hand, and they speed off, leaving Bella alone with Jane.  
  
"Aro asked me to find you,” Jane says, walking towards Bella. “We can't waste any time. Do you mind?" Bella gasps as she’s suddenly lifted, thin arms wrapping around her and picking her up as if she weighs nothing at all. Bella holds on to Jane’s much smaller, delicate form as the vampire speeds out of the library. Jane looks at Bella briefly, smirking at the shocked expression on her face.  
  
She carefully puts Bella down when they enter the throne room. Aro is standing in the center of the room, talking to Felix and Demetri. He is wearing an impressive black coat adorned with gold elements. Jane walks towards him, and Bella quickly follows her. Aro turns around as soon as the other vampires vanish, and Jane reaches out as she approaches, not saying anything as Aro takes her hand. His eyes dart towards Bella, a surprised expression on his face.  
  
“Thank you, Jane.” Aro lets go of her. “Quickly, now. The guard is waiting for you.”  
  
Jane disappears, and Aro pulls Bella close. Before he can say anything, Caius enters the room and speeds towards them, wordlessly touching Aro’s hand. Apparently they’ve gotten used to this faster, more direct way of communicating with their leader. Bella can’t help feeling a slight pang of jealousy because this possibility is denied to her.  
  
"Very good, my dear Caius. I will join you in a moment."  
  
Aro looks at Bella when Caius leaves the room. "Jane has told me that you've met my-"  
  
"Change me,” Bella interrupts. “I can help you. I can protect you."  
  
Aro wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. "My dear, you shouldn't rush this decision for our sake. I assure you that we will take care of this situation, and I will return to you as soon as I can."  
  
Bella buries her face in Aro’s coat, releasing a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Do not worry about a thing. Sulpicia, Athenodora, and my sister will guard the city while we're away. They are _very_ reliable." Aro cradles Bella’s face in his hands and leans in to kiss her. Bella meets him halfway, clutching him tightly as she returns his kiss with fervor.  
  
"Please be careful," she whispers against his lips.  
  
Aro kisses her again, his passionate embrace almost crushing her.  
  
"I must go," he breathes as he pulls back.  
  
Bella nods jerkily, not trusting her voice as she fights the urge to cry.  
  
Aro kisses her forehead, her cheek and her lips again, squeezing Bella’s hand and giving her an apologetic smile before he turns to leave, and Bella is left alone in the empty hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Not knowing what else to do, Bella looks for Gianna, and finds the receptionist at her desk.  
  
"Have you heard-“ Bella starts agitatedly.  
  
“Yes, I know, I know,” Gianna interrupts, typing away on her keyboard.  
  
Bella just stares at her, and Gianna finally looks up.  
  
“Oh, you don't have to worry, we'll be fine,” Gianna says reassuringly when she sees Bella’s concerned expression.  
  
“I'm not worried about myself,” Bella replies quietly.  
  
“Oh, oh _dolcezza_ , of course,” Gianna breathes as she stands up and walks around the desk to hug Bella. “The first time something like this happened, I was so scared that Felix wouldn’t return.”  
  
Bella takes a deep shuddering breath as she buries her face in Gianna’s shoulder, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.  
  
“You know how old they are, how powerful. No one stands a chance against them,” Gianna continues, her hands rubbing over Bella’s back in soothing circles.  
  
Bella pulls back and runs her hand through her hair, nodding hesitantly.  
  
Gianna gives her a sympathetic smile. “Come with me, I know _just_ the thing.”  
  
She takes Bella’s hand and leads her through the castle. They step into an elevator that Bella hasn’t seen before, and Gianna presses the topmost button. They arrive in a small, square room that contains only a wooden ladder leading to a hatch in the ceiling. Gianna climbs the ladder and carefully opens the hatch, daylight flooding the room as she beckons Bella to follow her.  
  
Bella does, and suddenly finds herself on a tower that overlooks the entire city.  
  
“Oh, Gianna, Isabella, would you like to keep us company?” a tall, black-haired woman greets them. She looks like a Greek goddess, her smile is brighter than sunshine.  
  
Bella looks around and sees two cloaked figures, most likely Sulpicia and Athenodora, standing on opposite sides of the tower, facing the city.  
  
“Bella is a little distressed,” Gianna says to the tall vampire, who must be Didyme.  
  
“I see.” Didyme smiles sympathetically at Bella. “I might be able to help with that.”  
  
Didyme keeps smiling at her, and Bella suddenly feels as if her body is made of warm, sweet honey. The whole world is beautiful and serene, and Bella is right on top of it. Laughter bubbles up in her throat for no reason, and she looks at Gianna who is laughing as well. Then she looks at Didyme, who is perfection incarnate. Bella feels tears of joy welling up in her eyes, and she is overwhelmed by the urge to get closer to Didyme, to burrow in her warmth and never leave.  
  
“Dora, look,” Sulpicia says sternly, and Athenodora stands by her side in a heartbeat.  
  
Didyme turns around and joins them, and reality comes crashing down on Bella once again.  
  
“What was that?” Bella mumbles breathlessly.  
  
“She makes people happy,” Gianna says distractedly before she walks towards the vampires, trying to see what they are observing.  
  
Bella follows her. She looks into the distance, beyond the city walls, but she can’t see anything conspicuous.  
  
“They are getting too close. We have to step in,” Sulpicia says. She takes Athenodora’s hand, and the two of them vanish within a split second.  
  
Didyme keeps staring into the distance. Gianna looks at Bella, alarmed.  
  
“Hide,” Didyme says urgently. “I won't let anything happen to you.”  
  
Gianna grabs Bella’s hand and pulls her towards the hatch, hastily throwing it open and dropping down. Bella hurries to follow her, turning around when she hears loud crumbling noises as she steps onto the ladder.  
  
Two male vampires jump onto the tower, lunging at Didyme. She smiles sweetly, and they suddenly stumble and fall to the floor, laughing breathlessly. Didyme walks towards them and throws them against the tower wall. Bella can’t take her eyes away.  
  
“Bella!” Gianna shouts from below her, but before she can turn around she feels a dull pain on the back of her head, and then she feels nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, I'm not into tragedy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning!*** Bella will be fine, but her kidnapper won't! If violence unsettles you, ignore this chapter.

Bella jerks awake from unconsciousness, groaning as she feels a stinging pain on her cheek.  
  
“Ah, finally,” a rough voice says, directly in front of her, and her eyes snap open. Cold panic floods Bella’s insides when she sees a black-eyed vampire kneeling way too close to her.  
  
“Don’t touch me,” she gasps automatically, trying to stand up and push him away, but then she realizes in horror that her hands are chained to the wall behind her.  
  
“Smelled you from a mile away, _chère_ ,” the French vampire breathes, leaning in to press his nose against her wrist.  
  
Bella tries to kick him away but he holds her legs down in an iron grip.  
  
"Could barely keep myself from draining you, but I so wanted to watch you squirm while I savor every drop." He pulls out a knife and places it against Bella’s chained wrist.  
  
“Wait!” Bella shouts when she feels the blade cut her skin. “You need me! I’m important to the Volturi,” she exclaims hastily as her kidnapper leans in. “You can use me as leverage.”  
  
The French vampire freezes, his dark eyes fixed on the blood trickling down Bella’s arm.  
  
Her heart is punching against her ribcage.  
  
"They wouldn’t keep someone as delicious as you,” her kidnapper replies slowly. “You're nothing but food to them."  
  
"That vampire on the tower, she was protecting me,” Bella continues quickly, trying to distract his hunger-addled mind.  
  
He looks at her wrist and back to her face, licking his lips. “You're stalling.”  
  
Bella groans in frustration. “Look at my necklace!” She looks down, immensely grateful for Aro’s gift. “Do you recognize this? Would I be wearing their symbol, if I was just a snack?”  
  
The hungry vampire closes his eyes, taking a deep ragged breath as he contemplates her words.  
  
“I've been inside their castle, I know everything about them,” Bella boasts, thrilled that her arguments are getting through to him.  
  
“This is your only chance,” she continues insistently. “It's not like you can abduct one of _them_.”  
  
They both jump in surprise as they hear a loud crashing noise, followed by a dull bang. The French vampire spins around towards the door, freezing when he sees a cloaked figure blocking the only exit. The intruder removes his hood, and Bella releases a shaky, relieved exhale when she sees Aro’s face. His eyes dart towards Bella, to her restraints, to her bloody wrist. Then he fixes her kidnapper with an ice-cold, deadly stare that makes even Bella shiver.  
  
“Please…” the French vampire mumbles in panic as the Volturi leader stalks towards him. He stumbles backwards until his back hits the wall.  
  
Aro’s arm shoots out and he seizes Bella’s kidnapper by the throat, hoisting him up and slamming him into the wall with so much force that it makes the plaster crumble behind him.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m-“ the French vampire croaks hoarsely, trying to pry Aro’s hand away from his neck, his dangling legs weakly kicking against the wall.  
  
Aro tightens his hold on his throat, and Bella doesn’t dare to breathe as she watches her kidnapper’s marble skin crack and crumble in his grip. Aro’s other hand reaches out to grab the other vampire’s chin, and then he presses upwards, making Bella’s kidnapper shout in terror before Aro _rips_ his head off with his bare hands. He lets his slack body fall to the floor and burns it immediately.  
  
Bella slumps in her restraints, trembling, panting. Her heart is fluttering in her chest.  
  
Aro is by her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her. "I am so, _so_ sorry."  
  
“I'm okay... I’m fine,” Bella says, and she means it. Her voice is eerily calm and even despite her raging pulse. “Are the others…”  
  
"They’re alright. It’s over.”  
  
Aro lets go of Bella, and her breath hitches as she watches his graceful hands grasp the heavy iron chains around her wrists and tear them apart with loud creaking noises.  
  
Bella lunges at him as soon as her arms are free, making Aro gasp in surprise as she slots their lips together and presses herself against him. He wraps his strong arms around her and buries his hand in her hair as he kisses her fiercely, licking into her open mouth. Bella moans feverishly, her hands running over Aro’s cheeks, his hair, his back, not knowing where to settle. He pushes her back against the wall, humming indulgently as he devours her.  
  
"Take me. Fuck me," Bella breathes against his lips. She doesn’t recognize her own voice.  
  
Aro pulls back, looking at her with intense eyes. "We should return to the castle." His voice is low, measured, but there is a fire behind his irises.  
  
Bella shakes her head weakly and lets out a breathy moan as she stares back at him with glazed eyes, her heartbeat thrumming in her ears.  
  
Aro’s gaze darts from her eyes to her parted, swollen lips, and back up. He growls before he suddenly hoists her up into a standing position and presses her firmly into the wall. Bella cries out in shocked delight as his silky lips latch onto her throat, and she hastily fumbles with the button of her own pants, shoving them down along with her underwear and kicking them away. Aro grasps Bella’s hips and grinds against her, making her moan desperately as she hitches her leg up and around his waist. He quickly opens his pants and frees his erection before he grips her naked thighs and pushes her upwards, lifting her off the ground as he slides into her slick heat. Bella clutches Aro’s shoulders and whimpers in pleasure, helplessly slumping back against the wall as he moves deep inside her, his strong hands keeping her suspended between his solid body and the wall.  
  
"May I ask what brought this on, my dear?" Aro murmurs, his lips sliding over her jaw as he leisurely rolls his hips into her.  
  
Bella’s mouth drops open to reply but she only releases a shaky moan.  
  
"Did you miss me that much?" Aro continues, placing kisses on her flushed neck.  
  
"Do you enjoy dangerous situations?" he whispers darkly, Bella can feel him smile against her skin.  
  
"Or perhaps you found pleasure in watching me destroy your captor?"  
  
"Aro..." Bella breathes shakily, shuddering against him.  
  
"Ah.” He gives her a wicked smile as he picks up his pace. “How _very_ interesting."  
  
“Don’t hold back,” Bella gasps as Aro drives her hard against the wall with every thrust. Knowing that this will leave bruises only turns her on more.  
  
“My dear, if I didn’t hold back, I would _shatter_ you.” Aro punctuates his words with a particularly hard thrust, his crimson eyes boring into her. Bella cries out in ecstasy and clenches heavily around his cock, panting as she shakes apart in his arms.  
  
“Don't… don't stop. Keep going,” Bella moans deliriously, sagging weakly against Aro, enjoying the sweet electric pleasure-pain of overstimulation as he continues to pound into her, his hands on her thighs holding her open.  
  
“I could go on for hours, Isabella,” Aro breathes before he leans in close to whisper directly into her ear. “I could fuck you for centuries.”  
  
“ _Aro_...” Bella whines in shock, feeling close to coming again.  
  
“Perhaps I will, once you are immortal.”  
  
“I… I want to be yours…” she croaks faintly, and he leans in to capture her parted lips in a fiery kiss.  
  
“Oh, but you are, _cuore mio_ , you are,” he whispers heatedly against her mouth.  
  
Bella feels her insides _melt_. “Fill me. Come in me,” she pleads breathlessly.  
  
“ _Bella_...” Aro gasps, panting harshly into her mouth as he pulses against her oversensitive walls. Bella feels him spill deep inside her core, and she twitches heavily as another orgasm rocks through her, her mouth open in a silent scream as Aro continues to release his seed into her.  
  
The air between them is thick and heavy as they come down from their high, sharing slow and sensual kisses in the afterglow.  
  
Bella’s legs are trembling when Aro carefully lowers her to the ground, and she holds on to his shoulders as he wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her hair, inhaling deeply.  
  
“Come, now. Let us leave,” he whispers as he slowly pulls away, smiling at her.  
  
Bella sees her jeans lying on the dirty floor. "God, that was so selfish of me," she mumbles, shaking her head.  
  
Aro laughs softly as he places his hands on her cheeks and kisses her forehead. “Never hesitate to share your desires with me.”  
  
Bella blushes and looks up into his warm eyes. “Thank you for saving me.”  
  
Aro’s smile falters, his expression concerned. “This should not have happened, Isabella, please forgive me.”  
  
“It was my fault, really,” she says quickly. “But if this happens again, I want to be useful. I want to be turned as soon as possible.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Bella, _santo cielo_ , you’re alright!” Gianna runs towards Bella and hugs her tightly, and Bella smiles as her delicate arms almost crush her. Her friend pulls back to look her up and down.  
  
“What happened to your arm?” Gianna gasps, grabbing Bella’s hand and examining her blood-smeared wrist.  
  
“It’s nothing. I’ll be fine,” Bella brushes her off, knowing that the wound has already closed.  
  
“Let me tape that before anyone else sees you,” Gianna says quietly, fetching a first aid kit out of her desk drawers. “’I’ll be fine’, she said, flashing her blood in a sewer full of vampires,” the receptionist mutters under her breath.  
  
Bella sits down on Gianna’s desk and holds out her hand, wincing as Gianna carefully cleans her wound.  
  
“Did you get hurt?” Bella asks.  
  
“No. The elevator saved me. And Didyme, bless her,” Gianna says as she starts wrapping gauze around Bella’s wrist. “I’m sorry I dragged you outside, we should’ve just stayed here.”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Bella replies emphatically. “And besides, nothing happened. I’m okay.”  
  
Gianna fixes Bella’s gauze with tape before she looks into her eyes with concern. “Bella, you could have died.”  
  
“I didn’t…” Bella says quietly, running her hand through her hair as the realization slowly catches up with her adrenaline-clouded mind. “Do you have a phone? I need to call my dad.”  
  
Gianna smiles sympathetically before she fetches the phone from her desk. “About time.”  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” Bella says ironically, taking the phone from Gianna’s hand.  
  
“Do you want to be alone?” Gianna asks softly.  
  
“No, please stay,” Bella replies, dialing with trembling fingers.  
  
She holds her breath as she listens to the calling signal, and Gianna sits down next to her on the desk.  
  
_"Hello?"_  
  
Bella opens her mouth to reply but she can only let out a sob as she hears Charlie’s familiar voice.  
  
_"Bells, is that you?"_  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry I didn’t call earlier," Bella says with a trembling voice. Gianna rubs her back soothingly.  
  
_"Shhh hey, don't worry. Are you alright?"_ Charlie replies softly.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine," Bella says, determined not to burst into tears.  
  
_"Alice told me that you're on vacation in Italy."_  
  
"She did?” Bella says with relief, silently thanking her friend. “I'm so sorry, I should have told you myself."  
  
_"It's okay, really,"_ Charlie reassures her. _"Are you having fun over there?"_  
  
"Yes, actually, it's... really lovely here," Bella says, glad that Charlie doesn’t appear to be upset.  
  
_"That’s good,"_ he replies. _"Just promise me you'll be careful."_  
  
“I’ll try-“  
  
_"Oh, wait, Alice wants to talk to you,"_ Charlie interrupts her.  
  
“Alice is with you?” Bella asks, surprised.  
  
_"She came over to bring me some grilled chicken from Esme. It’s fantastic."_  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Bella breathes, wondering how she could ever repay the Cullens for their kindness and generosity. “Let me talk to her.”  
  
_"I love you, honey. Have a great time,"_ Charlie says. _"And take pictures."_  
  
“Thanks, I love you too.” Bella smiles, and Gianna strokes her cheek affectionately.  
  
_"Hi, Bella! How's the weather in Italy?"_ Alice’s voice is loud and weirdly cheerful.  
  
“It's good... warm…” Bella replies hesitantly. “Although there was kind of a storm today...”  
  
_"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that!"_ Alice continues hastily, and Bella can hear a dull thud at her end of the phone, as if she’s closed a door.  
  
_"Listen, Bella, you don't belong with the Volturi,"_ Alice says sternly, her voice hushed. _"They are ruthless murderers. What do you think they had to do to get to the top?"_  
  
Oh, great. Bella is not in the mood to fight, but it feels as if Alice is insulting her family. “If the Volturi weren't at the top, who would govern us?”  
  
_"Us?"_ Alice repeats.  
  
“Maybe some Romanian or German coven would reign terror,” Bella continues. “Maybe humanity would already be extinct if no one was there to keep vampires in check. The Volturi are good and capable leaders, and I'm proud to become one of them," she says firmly, not sure when she developed such a strong opinion. Gianna grins at Bella and holds her fist up in a triumphant gesture.  
  
_"Just wait until they invite you to a feast,"_ Alice says pointedly.  
  
“Animals don't deserve to be slaughtered either,” Bella replies. “I accept that immortality has a price.”  
  
Alice falls silent at that.  
  
“I'm sorry, Alice, I don't want to fight,” Bella says softly. “I love you, and I hope we are still friends.”  
  
Alice sighs deeply. _"If you're happy where you are right now, I shouldn't judge you."_  
  
“I am,” Bella replies sincerely. “And I can't thank you enough for taking care of Charlie.”  
  
_"It’s nothing, really,"_ Alice reassures her.  
  
“You’re the best, Alice,” Bella breathes, smiling. “I miss you so much.”  
  
_"You're going to be changed soon,"_ Alice says quietly. _"I'll come visit you when you are settled. I wouldn't miss this for the world."_  
  
“I'm looking forward to that.” Bella beams.  
  
_"You have a bright future, Bella. You will thrive."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I don't have a concrete plan anymore. I have ideas, but in order to execute them I'm gonna have to do research, and I'll have to read Breaking Dawn. If there is anything specific that you would like to see, don't hesitate to message me! ❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use [this playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPphaEs9feP4ypFdYJhejdu6g6rsVpkZk) for inspiration, in case you're interested.
> 
> Hope you like the changes :)

“Aro…“ Bella moans weakly, clutching the silk sheets beneath her quivering form. The leader of the ancients is towering above her, thrusting into her relentlessly, his hard length filling her over and over again. She’s lost her sense of time, she notices distantly, wondering how many hours (or _days_ ) must have passed since Aro brought her to the cottage by the sea, laid her down on the sizeable bed and proceeded to make slow, sweet, and sometimes aggressive love to her.  
  
He had kissed Bella fervently, unhurriedly, his lips moving down on her body with barely restrained hunger, making her cry out in bliss as they reached her core, his tongue probing and licking into her. He brought her to ecstasy countless times with his wicked mouth before he finally gave in to her pleading and _fucked_ her. After making her come on his cock until she started twitching under him, he decided to indulge himself as well, sinking deep into her and riding the waves of his orgasm. He didn’t even let Bella rest for a second, then, continuing to pound into her and spill his seed inside her, until she felt heavy with it. She loved every second of it, crying out her pleasure until her voice grew hoarse, and still begging Aro for more.  
  
He stares down at Bella, smiling, not even slightly out of breath after countless hours of exertion, which reminds her of the reason for their _celebration_.  
  
“Turn me… please, Aro…” she mumbles, her voice cracking.  
  
"Not yet, my lovely Isabella," Aro chuckles, leaning down to kiss her neck. "I want to unravel you, make you scream again and again, drown you in a sea of pleasure," he murmurs directly into her ear, his low velvety voice making her _burn_. "Then, when you are but a trembling mess in my arms, you've forgotten who you are, and the only coherent word you can utter is my name, only then shall I sink my teeth into you and make you _mine_ ," he hisses, biting into her jugular teasingly, careful to not break her delicate skin.  
  
"I'm already yours..." Bella whimpers, burying her trembling hand in Aro’s silky hair.  
  
He laughs fondly before he captures her lips in a fierce kiss. Bella lets her twitching thighs fall open, unable to hold them up any longer. Aro wraps his strong arms around her and rolls on his back, pulling Bella on top of himself. She sags against him, her muscles strained beyond her limits.  
  
"I can't move..." she mumbles hoarsely, burying her face in Aro’s neck, drowning in his intoxicating scent.  
  
"You don't need to, _principessa_ ,” he whispers soothingly, hands gently running up and down her back. “Just feel me inside you."  
  
She relaxes on top of him, taking deep breaths to slow her pulse.  
  
“Are you enjoying your last night as a mortal?” Aro murmurs teasingly, placing a kiss on her damp forehead.  
  
"I’m barely conscious…" Bella mutters with sarcasm in her voice, making Aro laugh heartily.  
  
“Soon you will be just as inexhaustible as I am, if not more so,” he breathes, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Aren’t you tired of holding back? I'm _ready_ ," Bella croaks insistently, nibbling the porcelain skin on Aro’s pale neck.  
  
“Can’t wait for me to bite you, can you?” he murmurs darkly, tangling his hand in her hair, fingers lightly scratching her scalp.  
  
“ _Fuck_ …” Bella breathes, heat surging through her in anticipation.  
  
“I’m feeling rather thirsty as well…”  
  
“Oh _God_ , Aro…”  
  
“Perhaps I’ll indulge myself, have a taste of you,” Aro whispers directly into her ear.  
  
“Drink my blood, as much as you want, it’s all yours…” Bella moans recklessly.  
  
He growls at her admission, gripping her tightly and moving to sit up with Bella still wrapped around his strong body.  
  
“You’re playing with fire, Isabella. What if I lose control, and end up eating you?” he teases as he rolls his hips up into her with renewed vigor.  
  
“I don’t care, just do it slowly, make me feel it…” she moans deliriously, wrapping her arms around his neck and clenching around his length as another powerful orgasm rolls over her.  
  
“ _Bella_!” Aro breathes heatedly, his shaft pulsating as he spills inside her again. “Oh, I will make you _feel_ it.”  
  
He carefully hoists her up, not missing a beat as he carries her off the bed and pushes her against the nearest wall, continuing to grind into her.  
  
“You’re killing me...” Bella whimpers, her head dropping onto his shoulder.  
  
“You'll be reborn,” he breathes, his solid form caging her against the wall.  
  
Aro grips her trembling thighs, fucking her mercilessly until she convulses again, screaming her passion into his neck. He carries her to the dining table, then, easing her down and hammering into her ferociously, the table cracking beneath them despite his immense self-restraint.  
  
When Bella’s muscles threaten to give out entirely, Aro sets her down on the kitchen counter, his cock still deep inside her, and starts to feed her, gingerly placing pieces of fruit against her lips and letting her devour them at her own pace. She doesn’t even look at what she’s given, trusting Aro blindly. He fetches a water bottle and places it against his lips, letting the water fill his mouth before he covers her lips with his own and carefully lets it flow into her, his hips rocking into her as she drinks from him.  
  
Aro carries her to the bathroom, fills the tub and eases Bella into the water, causing her to whimper in protest as she feels his come wash out of her. He climbs into the tub behind her and pulls her close, her back resting on his chest.  
  
“You're doing so well,” the Volturi leader whispers lovingly, his gentle hands massaging Bella’s scalp as he washes her hair. “You are so strong, even now.”  
  
"Please...” Bella mumbles, utterly boneless in Aro’s embrace.  
  
"Please what, _cuore mio_?” he murmurs, kissing the back of her neck.  
  
“Inside me...” Her voice cracks at the last syllable.  
  
“Are you certain?” Aro whispers amazedly.  
  
Bella nods, spreading her legs.  
  
“Oh, what a wonder you are,” Aro breathes fervently. “As you wish, my insatiable queen.” He holds her hips carefully, moaning as his erection slides into her pliant entrance.  
  
“ _A-Aro_...” she croaks, pressing herself against him.  
  
“Surely you must be sore,” he murmurs incredulously, wrapping his muscular arms around her as he lets his hips undulate.  
  
“S’ good...” Bella whimpers.  
  
“How so?”  
  
“More intense… feels like you're splitting me apart,” she moans brokenly, her hands clutching Aro’s arms.  
  
“I suppose being human does have its advantages.” He buries his face in her neck, kissing her sensitive skin.  
  
“Not many though,” Bella breathes, grinding down and clenching around Aro’s length.  
  
“I have to say that I rather enjoy your heat as well…” he murmurs as he fucks her gently, water splashing around them.  
  
“Enjoy it for as long as you like,” Bella moans, spreading her legs wider. “I won’t ever ask you to stop.”  
  
When the water starts to cool, Aro lifts Bella out of the tub, drying her carefully before he carries her back to the bed. He pulls the covers above them, holding her and kissing her leisurely, whispering praises and endearments against her lips.  
  
After another small eternity, he slides under the covers, his tongue trailing down Bella’s pliant body before he licks into her again, feasting on her juices.  
  
He takes it slow this time, lazily curling his tongue inside her and softly stimulating her, with no intention of bringing her to climax. Bella opens her legs wide, mewling weakly as he kisses her soft folds. She feels herself slip away into oblivion but she fights against it, not wanting to miss a second of this sweet torture.  
  
“M’ falling ‘sleep…” she mumbles, her need to rest threatening to overcome her.  
  
Aro withdraws his tongue from her wet heat and slides back up to take her into his arms, carefully burying himself inside her again.  
  
“M’ sorry,” she breathes, tired of feeling like a frail human in the arms of a God.  
  
“Shhh, it’s alright, dear one,” he whispers, placing kisses all over her face. “I was hoping that you’d sleep through your transition.”  
  
“D’ you mean…”  
  
“Yes. It’s time.”  
  
Bella opens her eyes, suddenly feeling wide awake again.  
  
“Okay…” she nods, wrapping her arms and legs around Aro.  
  
He cradles her in his arms, lifts her up and carries her outside. Bella’s mind is hazy as she takes in her surroundings, weakly clinging to Aro. It is dark outside, moonlight reflects on the rippling water as gentle waves wash over the fine sand. A soft breeze blows over her heated skin.  
  
Aro kneels in the sand, with Bella wrapped around him, their bodies still intimately joined. Bella releases shaky breaths as she stares into his eyes. The moonlight illuminates Aro’s pale, immaculate skin, his dark silky hair spills over his shoulders, his scarlet orbs are alight with devotion.  
He is a _vision_.  
  
“Aro, I…” Bells whispers timidly. “I think I’m-“  
  
“I love you, Bella,” Aro breathes, voice filled with reverence. “I _love_ you.”  
  
Bella surges forward, slotting their lips together, cradling his face. She feels Aro smile against her lips before he kisses her tenderly.  
  
“I can’t wait for eternity to begin,” Bella whispers heatedly. “Make me yours.”  
  
“I’m afraid this will be _utterly_ painful, my dear, I am so sorry,” Aro says softly, his face full of sympathy.  
  
“It’s fine,” she assures him.  
  
He smiles proudly at her determination. “I will not leave your side.”  
  
Bella exhales shakily and tilts her head, offering her neck to him.  
  
Aro’s eyes glaze over as his gaze drops to Bella’s delicate skin. She feels him shiver against her as he stares at her for a moment, motionless.  
  
“Are you going to…” Bella whispers, losing her breath as Aro slowly inches closer, his cock pulsing inside her.  
  
“Oh, my dear, you don’t have to worry.” He smiles at her. “It was merely a fantasy.”  
  
“I meant it, Aro,” she breathes.  
  
He just stares at her, his expression unreadable.  
  
“Oh God, am I going too far?” Bella’s heart sinks. “I’m sorry, forget I said anything.”  
  
Aro pulls her close, his hands clutching her tightly as he captures her lips, kissing her passionately.  
  
“You are the most peculiar thing that I’ve ever encountered,” he whispers against Bella’s trembling lips.  
  
The sea breeze has picked up, making the waves crash around them as they cling to each other.  
  
“I promise that I’ll keep you safe,” Aro says firmly as his lips slide down her jaw, towards her neck.  
  
“I know you will,” Bella answers confidently.  
  
She feels his breath ghost over the skin above her pulsing jugular before his teeth start to press against her. Bella’s breath hitches when Aro bites into her sensitive neck. He growls as he presses closer, closes his lips around the laceration and _sucks_.  
  
“Yes!” Bella croaks encouragingly, adrenaline shooting through her.  
  
She ignores the pain, focusing on Aro’s reactions. The ancient vampire releases choked moans from the back of his throat as he drinks her vital fluid, pressing his face into her neck as if he wants to dive into her veins.  
  
“Slowly…” Bella gasps as she starts to feel light-headed.  
  
“ _Magnifico_ …”Aro breathes as he pulls back to look at her. Blood trickles from his lips over his chin, and his eyes are vibrant, almost glowing with repletion. Bella takes deep shuddering breaths as she leans in to kiss him, tasting herself in his mouth. Aro moans in surprise, kissing back hungrily, his trembling hands running over Bella’s cheeks and hair.  
  
“I must admit that I’ve never… never had to restrain myself like this…” he breathes as he watches the blood flow down her neck in rapt fascination.  
  
“I trust you,” Bella whispers.  
  
“You were made for me to consume.” Aro leans in to lick a trail of blood from her collarbone.  
  
“God, Aro…” Bella gasps, the heat in her belly almost unbearable. “Can you… can you move?”  
  
He complies immediately, holding Bella securely and fucking into her as he licks up every drop that has spilled from her punctured vein.  
  
“Take more… it’s yours, I’m yours,” Bella breathes as she teeters on the brink of an orgasm. Aro gently thrusts up into her, his lips firmly attached to her wound.  
  
She buries her fingers in his hair to keep him pressed against her neck, and Aro comes inside her with a guttural moan, his whole body shuddering heavily against her. The feeling of being filled again pushes Bella over the edge, and she whimpers faintly as she slumps in Aro’s hold, dark spots clouding her vision. Too weak to stay conscious any longer, Bella finally allows herself to succumb to oblivion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Alec are 19 in my story!! They're just smaller than average, due to their troubled childhood.

Bella jerks awake with a piercing scream. Clawing at the sheets around her, her legs thrash in flaming agony, trying to kick away the invisible source of her torture, before she realizes that it’s inside her. She doesn’t know who or where she is, but she knows that she must have fallen into the deepest pits of hell.  
  
“Uggghhhhh,” she groans, curling in on herself, panting harshly into the sheets as the fire consumes her.  
  
Her eyes snap open when she feels cold, damp cloth press against her sweaty forehead. Pulsing flashes of lightning impair her vision, adding to her disorientation. She cries out weakly, feeling scalding tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
“Oh, my love, my heart…” a trembling voice whispers next to her. “I so wish I could spare you this torment. Seeing you like this, I cannot stand it.”  
  
Her sizzling mind recognizes the voice.  
  
“A- Aro?” Bella croaks, her throat blazing from the effort.  
  
She feels the mattress dip behind her, strong arms around her, gentle hands running over her fevered skin before stopping abruptly, clutching her tightly.  
  
“Bella, y- you-“  
  
Aro pulls her close, panting into her tousled hair.  
  
“You o- ok _ay_?” Bella breathes, grabbing his arms.  
  
“Your mind... I can _feel_ you, my love.” His voice is reverent, awed.  
  
“That's go _od_ , that's… _uggghhh_ , fuck!” Bella shouts in agony, now even more annoyed at her paralyzing affliction.  
  
Aro hugs her even tighter. “You're...” he exhales, shaking his head in wonder before he leans over Bella and places kisses all over her scorched skin.  
  
“Wh- _at_?” Bella croaks, hissing through her teeth to keep herself from screaming.  
  
“I want to drown in your soul,” Aro breathes, his face pressed into the crook of her neck.  
  
“Then do,” Bella rasps, twitching violently as another stab of burning pain shoots through her. “Ugghhh! I _can't_ , Aro, I can't take this for three d _ays_!”  
  
Aro abruptly lets go of her. “Oh, _perdonami_ , of course! I can help you.” He slides out of the bed and turns to leave. “It's going to be better soon, I promise!”  
  
“Don't g- _go_ …” Bella mumbles, clawing at the bedsheets, tearing them to shreds to distract herself from the raging fire inside her.  
  
Aro returns quickly, pulling Bella’s shaking form back into his arms.  
  
“This is h _ell_ … Should'v- dr _ai_ ned me...”  
  
“You don't mean that, my love...” Aro breathes, his hands soothingly stroking over her body. “Oh, this is exhilarating...”  
  
“Glad you're- _ughh_ \- having f _un_...” Bella croaks, annoyed at everyone and everything. “Hhhfff- This is- the worst p _oss_ ible time…”  
  
“I can stop,” Aro says gently, moving to pull away.  
  
“N- _No_ ,” Bella says firmly, clutching Aro’s hands and pressing them against her skin. “M _ight_ be the only- only ch _ance_ …”  
  
Aro relaxes against her, taking deep shuddering breaths. Bella swears that she can feel him delving into her mind, but it might be just her imagination.  
  
“It terrifies me, how much I love you,” he whispers, barely audible.  
  
Bella hugs him tightly. “I’ll n- n _ev_ er leave.”  
  
“I know, _tesoro_ … but someone might take this choice from you. From us.”  
  
“Don’t even th _ink_ this…” Bella rasps, trying to suppress another scream threatening to burst from her throat. “Any- _aarrggghh_ \- anyone who comes n _ear_ us… I’ll ob- ob _lit_ erate them.”  
  
Aro smiles and kisses Bella’s trembling lips. “Just know that I am as much yours as you are mine.”  
  
“I got here as fast as I could,” a vaguely familiar voice calls from the other side of the room, and Aro quickly wraps a silk sheet around Bella’s quivering form.  
  
“Oh, you are precious, my dear, thank you,” Aro says to the intruder, his comforting weight leaving Bella. “You know what to do.”  
  
Bella turns around, trying to see through the flashes and colorful bursts in her field of vision.  
  
“A-Alec?” she croaks.  
  
“I'll help you, Bella,” Alec says, stepping closer. “This will feel a bit strange, but don’t panic. Close your eyes.”  
  
Bella obeys, too worn out to even care what the short vampire is planning to do to her. First she notices that the pain in her feet is abruptly gone, then that she can’t feel her feet at all. Her eyes snap open, her hands frantically running down her body as the numbness continues creeping up her legs, slowly enveloping her.  
  
“It’s alright, love,” Aro soothes Bella before her whole body is sucked into a void, and she is sinking to the bottom of the deep sea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for domestic violence (among humans!)

Bella slips back into existence. Her own body is the first thing she’s aware of. No heartbeat, no blood rushing, no breathing. There’s vibrant, unlimited strength concealed within a smooth, still shell. Her perception is crystal clear, her mind is sharp and attentive.  
  
Unmoving, Bella takes in her surroundings.  
  
She hears waves of rushing water. Chirping birds, flapping their wings. Leaves rustling in the wind, branches creaking.  
  
“I think it’s over. She’s repelling me.”  
  
Alec’s voice is a mere whisper, but Bella hears it as clearly as if his lips were touching her ears.  
  
“Thank you, dear. We’ll be alright.”  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Aro’s gentle, melodic voice is the loveliest sound she’s ever heard.  
  
There’s a rustling of fabric, gradually getting quieter. Alec is leaving.  
  
Cautiously, Bella takes a shallow breath.  
  
There’s vanilla, sandalwood, patchouli. _Aro_.  
  
She inhales again, deeper this time. Salt water, oak trees, pines, cypresses, grapes, olives.  
  
She flinches as she feels smooth, gentle fingers brush against her cheek.  
  
“Bella… _Bellissima_ ,” Aro breathes, his voice caressing her name lovingly.  
  
Slowly, she opens her eyes.  
  
If she needed to breathe, the sight would have taken her breath away.  
  
The face of an angel is hovering above her. The light of the setting sun refracts on his pearly-white skin.  
  
“I love you,” Bella breathes reverently, momentarily startled by the beauty of her own voice.  
  
Aro smiles at her. She’d be content to not look at anything else ever again, for the rest of her existence.  
  
He leans down to kiss her. His perfect lips are as soft as satin pillows, his tongue is hot and luscious.  
  
If she was standing, she’d fall to her knees.  
  
Bella wraps her strong arms around Aro, pulling him flush against herself and rolling on top of him.  
  
He holds on to her with the same unrestrained intensity, and Bella marvels at the unexpected pliability of his body, at her own force and resilience, finally matching his.  
  
“How do you feel?” Aro whispers, raking his fingers through her gorgeous hair.  
  
“You can’t read my mind anymore?”  
  
Aro shakes his head. “Your gift is effective again.”  
  
Bella ignores the slight twinge of disappointment. “I feel…” she whispers, closing her eyes. “I thought I’d feel cold and hard, but… instead I just feel more alive, more real than ever before. Like my human life has been a dream, and now I’ve woken up.”  
  
“Glorious, isn’t it?” Aro sighs, nuzzling Bella’s cheek and leaning further down to kiss the spot on her neck that he had opened up to transform her.  
  
Bella lets out a shaky gasp, her insides suddenly flooding with desire. “My creator…” she breathes, burying her fingers in Aro’s hair and kissing his neck.  
  
“How long?” she whispers as she opens Aro’s robe and slides her lips over his collarbones.  
  
“You were unconscious for sixty-seven hours,” Aro says softly, grasping Bella’s hand.  
  
“I mean, how long did you make love to me?” she whispers, intertwining their fingers and moving further down on his body, nuzzling the smooth planes of his chest.  
  
“Eighteen hours,” Aro murmurs, smiling.  
  
“I'm sure I can top that,” Bella breathes as her lips reach his pelvis. The scent there is heady, musky, irresistibly warm. She gingerly brushes her lips against Aro’s half-hard cock.  
  
“You don't have to...” Aro gasps, squeezing her hand.  
  
“You know I've thought about this before,” Bella breathes, kissing his shaft, dragging her lips up towards his tip, her tongue darting out to taste him.  
  
Aro lets out a gorgeous moan and spreads his legs a bit wider, his cock filling against her lips. _Oh, hell_. Bella buries her other hand in the soft skin of Aro’s inner thigh and takes him into her mouth.  
  
He moans brokenly, lightly stroking the top of her head, without any pressure. Her breath hitches as she feels a drop of precum seep onto her tongue, and she drinks it up eagerly, mewling at the rich taste that reminds her of a spicy kind of honey.  
  
“You need to feed, Bella,” Aro breathes, running his fingers through her hair. “Aren’t you thirsty?”  
  
She wants to laugh at his phrasing. “Want to feed on you,” she mumbles before she sucks his silky tip into her mouth.  
  
“I'm afraid this won't quench your thirst,” Aro murmurs as he shallowly thrusts between her lips.  
  
Bella lets out a choked moan, shuddering as she pulls back. “I want it, Aro, I want you to…” She trails off, looking up into her lover’s eyes.  
  
“You want to make me come in your mouth,” Aro breathes. It’s not a question.  
  
Bella moans in response, nodding faintly. “You saw my desires?”  
  
“I saw _everything_ , my dear,” Aro whispers, his fingertips raking over her scalp. Bella sinks back down, taking Aro in as deeply as she can, mewling as she feels him hot and heavy on her tongue.  
  
“It was, mmhh, captivating, to relive each wonderful moment with you, seeing through your eyes…” he sighs shakily as Bella sucks him into her mouth, her lips firmly closed around his length.  
  
“And, _oh_ , some of your stray thoughts intrigued me.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Bella gasps before resuming the movement of her head. She’s had a lot of stray thoughts surrounding Aro.  
  
“There’s a desire to take control,” Aro breathes, smiling. “But also the desire to please. Both are almost equally strong.”  
  
Bella releases his cock and puts her head on his hip. “I want to make you feel good,” she croaks. “Like you made me feel when you fucked me for… for _eighteen_ hours, and then…”  
  
“And then filled my body with your blood,” Aro teases silkily.  
  
Bella moans in shock before she takes him into her mouth again.  
  
“You always make me feel amazing, Bella,” Aro growls, his hand possessively fisting in her hair. “Every second spent with you is a spectacle.”  
  
She sucks harder, making him tremble.  
  
“I saw that you’d like to- mmmh, to experiment, broaden your horizon,” he continues, struggling for composure.  
  
Bella can only guess what kinds of things he means by that, as her fantasies tend to get a bit unhinged sometimes.  
  
“If… that’s alright with you…” she mumbles hesitantly.  
  
“Anything, my love,” he sighs softly. “You can have anything you want.”  
  
Bella holds her breath as she opens her mouth wider, allowing Aro to slip into her throat.  
  
“Oh, _tesoro_ … so, so good, so lovely…” he moans breathlessly.  
  
Bella can feel herself leaking on the sheets but she ignores her own needs, concentrating on swallowing around Aro’s length as she feels him brush against the back of her throat.  
  
“Would you, _ohh_ , would you like to know what surprised me the most?” he breathes, his voice trembling.  
  
Bella looks up into his eyes and nods around his cock.  
  
“You want to watch me fuck Caius.”  
  
Bella almost chokes. She pulls back quickly, shuddering, silently cursing Sulpicia and Athenodora for planting the idea in her head.  
  
“I don’t care if it’s Caius or anyone else, I just…” she trails off with a broken moan, grasping Aro’s cock and continuing to stimulate him with her hand. “Just the thought of watching you _burns_ me. You’re so beautiful and powerful.”  
  
Aro throws his head back and makes a sound that can only be described as a _purr_ as his cock pulsates in Bella’s hand. She quickly closes her lips around the head and sucks his creamy honey into her eager mouth, moaning in appreciation as she drinks his come, continuing to stroke him through his orgasm. Aro lets out soft moans as he shakes apart beneath her, his trembling fingers ghosting over her cheeks and hair, urging her upwards as soon as she’s sucked the last drop out of him.  
  
Bella slides on top of Aro, and he pulls her into a kiss that would have bruised her if she was still human.  
  
“Thank you…” he breathes against her lips. “ _Thank you_ , my love. But please, let us get you something substantial to eat, I’m beginning to worry.”  
  
Bella laughs heartily. “Alright. But I feel fine, really.” She moves to stand up, looking for her clothes.  
  
“You shouldn’t, my dear,” Aro says with concern, staring at Bella as she gets dressed.  
  
“Maybe… it has something to do with my power? Maybe my mind is not only shielded from other people, but from my own instincts as well?”  
  
“That might indeed be possible,” Aro muses as he puts his own clothes back on. “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to be examined by the guard. They will help you understand and control your power.”  
  
“Okay,” Bella says, trying not to show how nervous that thought makes her. “Where are we going?”  
  
“We don’t need to go far. There are plenty of animals in the forests,” Aro says gently, and Bella is relieved that he supports her chosen lifestyle. “But first, let me give you something.”  
  
She waits patiently as he leaves the room and returns with a bundle of black fabric. He unfolds it and steps behind her, and she realizes that it’s a cloak. Black on the outside, deep red on the inside, similar to Aro’s own.  
  
“It’s beautiful… Thank you,” Bella breathes, her fingertips brushing over the gold clasps.  
  
The sun has set when they leave the cottage and enter the forest. Bella is glad that Aro is holding her hand the entire time, otherwise she’d collapse and break into tears at the sheer beauty of the world. Despite the darkness, she has no trouble seeing. It’s as if she’s not only using her eyes to see, but another intuitive sense has developed during her transformation. The forest is vibrant, like she’s never seen it before. Tiny insects are crawling around; every tree, every plant has a distinct smell, a distinct energy. Everything feels so alive that she’s afraid to step on anything, even rocks. She runs faster, gliding over the floor, laughing for no reason. Aro smiles next to her and intertwines their fingers. Something nudges the edge of her consciousness, and she slows down, listening. There’s a soft sound of padding hooves on mossy ground. Steadily beating hearts, some slower, some more rapid.  
  
“Deer,” Aro whispers, smiling at Bella.  
  
“Will you help me?” she mumbles nervously.  
  
“Of course, love.”  
  
They slide closer to the sounds and the tangy smell of blood. Bella stops abruptly as she spots a doe. Aro lets go of her hand and darts towards the unsuspecting animal, and Bella follows quickly, gasping as she watches Aro put the doe in a headlock, his hold on her unyielding as she panics and struggles to get away. Her brown eyes are wide in shock, her heavy heart beating frantically. Bella steps closer, and tentatively reaches out to touch her head, her fingers sliding through her soft fur. The doe tenses up, taking deep breaths, rumbling low in her throat. Bella hesitantly leans in, staring into her unblinking eye, listening to the low thudding of her pulse.  
  
“I… I can’t do this,” Bella exhales shakily, stroking the doe’s neck.  
  
Aro loosens his hold on her, causing her to start struggling with renewed vigor. Bella takes a step back, and Aro releases the doe.  
  
Bella doesn’t follow her with her eyes, looking at Aro instead.  
  
He stares at her; his eyes are wide, his lips parted.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Bella breathes, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. “I'm so weak. I’m a failure.” She feels herself starting to hyperventilate.  
  
Aro pulls her into his arms, kissing her forehead. “Quite the contrary, love,” he breathes, cradling her face and looking into her eyes. “I've never seen such a strong will before. Such impeccable self-control in a newborn is unheard of.”  
  
Bella finds it hard to accept the praise. “What am I supposed to do now?”  
  
Aro pulls away and takes Bella’s hand. “Come with me.”  
  
They run through the forest together, Aro leads the way. As they approach the edge of the woods, Bella hears a car engine roaring, tires rolling over asphalt. Doors shutting, dishes clinking, electronic devices buzzing, muffled voices. Civilization.  
  
“Aro, what are you doing?” Bella breathes in shock as the sweet scent of human blood fills her nostrils.  
  
“Trust me, love,” he says gently, squeezing her hand. “I won’t force you to do anything.”  
  
“What if I lose control?” Bella mumbles, inhaling deeply, caught between reason and instinct.  
  
“I won’t let you.” Aro wraps an arm around her waist, holding her close.  
  
They step out of the trees, looking at a village about half a mile away. Hiding their faces beneath their hoods, they approach the houses slowly.  
  
“Do you still feel alright?” Aro whispers.  
  
Bella shudders as the fragrance of human blood makes her whole body tingle pleasantly.  
  
“I can certainly… see the appeal, but…” She holds her breath in determination. “I don’t want any of them to die to sustain me, it’s not fair.”  
  
“I know, love.” Aro stands still, placing his hands on her shoulders and closing his eyes. His breathing ceases as well, as he seems to concentrate on something.  
  
“Oh, _cielo_ ,” he whispers.  
  
“What is it?” Bella mumbles.  
  
“Follow me, quickly,” Aro grabs her hand and drags her through the empty streets, careful not to make a sound.  
  
They enter the backyard of a particularly sordid house, hiding behind oleander bushes, looking through the windows.  
  
Bella covers her mouth with her hand to suppress a gasp. There's a small boy crying, hiding beneath the kitchen table as his parents scream at each other in Italian. Tears stream down the woman’s face as she ducks down to take her son into her arms. The man is inebriated, it’s obvious by his slurred speech and his clumsy movements, but Bella can also clearly smell the stench of it. She wants to ask Aro what they are saying, but then the man grabs the woman by her throat and hits her across her face. The child scrambles to get up and runs upstairs.  
  
Bella snarls furiously, preparing to launch through the window and rip the man to shreds.  
  
“Not now.” Aro quickly puts his hand on her shoulder. “They mustn’t see you.”  
  
Right. Bella hisses through her teeth as she watches the man stomp into the living room and turn on the TV. The woman hastily wipes her tears away and runs upstairs to follow her son.  
  
“Take him into the forest, quietly,” Aro whispers, and lets go of Bella.  
  
She doesn’t hesitate for another second, smoothly diving through the open window and snatching the drunk Italian by the back of his collar before he can react, throwing him over her shoulder and running outside towards the woods as fast as she can, only stopping when she is sure that no one would be able to hear him scream.  
  
Aro is directly behind Bella when she throws the disoriented man onto his back on the ground.  
  
His chest is heaving, heart beating frantically as he squints at them. “ _Che cazzo sei_?” he slurs. Bella doesn’t care what he has to say. She lunges at him, growling as her teeth cut through his skin like a knife through warm butter. Ignoring his panicked screams, she moans as his warm blood gushes into her mouth. How can something so vile feel so good? She feels Aro kneeling behind her, his hand stroking the back of her neck as she drains the man until he passes out. When his body is almost completely empty, Bella lets her mouth fill with blood and turns around, closing her lips over Aro’s. He takes her offer, eagerly drinking the blood from her mouth and pulling her close.  
  
“So… this is what you do?” Bella breathes, feeling satiated and even stronger than before. “You eat bad people?”  
  
Aro smiles at her. “People who have a tendency to do harm to others, yes.”  
  
“I suspected as much when I saw the historical section of the library.”  
  
Aro laughs heartily, stroking her cheek. “You may have noticed that human politics sometimes requires interference.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Bella mutters. “I might make a quick trip to America.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Why do you always pick me for these things?” Felix mutters as he moves to stand in front of Bella.  
  
“Because I know you can take it,” Jane says sweetly.  
  
“Brat…” Felix grumbles, failing to suppress a grin.  
  
“Are you ready, Bella?” Jane stands a few feet behind Felix, facing Bella.  
  
“I don't know,” Bella replies nervously. “I don’t even know what to do.”  
  
“You’ll figure it out,” Alec says reassuringly, standing beside Jane. “Everybody has their own method.”  
  
Felix smiles and nods encouragingly. Jane’s gaze shifts towards him, and his smile falters, turning into a grimace. He groans and slumps to the ground. Bella closes her eyes, trying to ignore his cries of discomfort and focus on her power, trying to let it expand beyond her physical form. Felix is taking deep shuddering breaths in front of her, and Bella’s eyes snap open as he suddenly lets out a wail that is painful to listen to.  
  
“Stop it, Jane!” Bella shouts. “I can't do this!”  
  
“Yes, you can,” Jane replies firmly. “Not everyone has powers as a human, Bella. You’re talented, and the transition made you stronger.”  
  
Bella looks at Felix, who is lying on the ground in a fetal position, his arms wrapped around his shaking form. She kneels down beside him and puts her hands on him, praying that physical touch will do the trick. Felix looks up into her eyes, but his pained groans don’t subside.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Bella breathes shakily.  
  
"Don't... don't worry... ugh, _shit_ , Jane!" Felix shouts, and Jane averts her eyes. Felix stops shaking immediately, releasing a relieved exhale and stretching out on the floor.  
  
Bella slumps, sitting next to Felix. “I don't feel anything. I’m not what you think I am.”  
  
“You just need better motivation," Demetri says, leaning against the wall next to Bella.  
  
“Good idea,” Jane says, and turns to leave. “Wait for me.”  
  
“Why do we use the most terrifying power for this?” Bella mutters as soon as Jane has left the room. “I’d rather try to fight off Alec, so no one would have to suffer because of my incapability.”  
  
“Urgency is exactly the point,” Alec replies calmly. “What motivation would you have to wake someone from a pleasant slumber?”  
  
Jane returns, and Aro is following behind her. Oh, well. His presence might actually motivate Bella, but performing under pressure has never been her strong suit.  
  
Instead of standing next to her, as she’s expected, Aro glides in front of her, taking Felix’s place. Bella’s eyes widen.  
  
“Don’t you _dare_ , Jane!" Bella snarls, her hands clenching into fists.  
  
"There is no real threat here, my love,” Aro says firmly but gently. “I don’t mind experiencing Jane’s extraordinary power, as I’ve mentioned before."  
  
“But keep up the attitude, your protective side should help you,” Jane says with a wink.  
  
Bella is tempted to just flee the room. She runs her hand through her hair, looking around. Demetri and Felix are both leaning against the wall now, and Felix makes a thumbs-up gesture as Bella looks at him. Alec is standing next to Jane, smiling and nodding encouragingly.  
  
“It’s alright. I have faith in you,” Aro whispers, smiling fondly.  
  
Bella looks at Jane. “Promise me you’ll stop if I tell you to.”  
  
Jane grins. “Let’s hope you won’t have to.”  
  
Bella closes her eyes briefly, takes a deep breath and nods at Jane. Her gaze darts towards Aro, whose face promptly contorts in distress, his mouth dropping open as he starts panting harshly.  
  
_Hell, no_! Every cell in Bella’s body is suddenly igniting with the will to _protect_.  
  
Aro starts trembling, his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. Bella quickly steps forward and wraps her arms around him to keep him from falling like Felix did. No one else in the room dares to breathe, all eyes are fixed on them. Aro clutches her shoulders, and something clicks inside Bella.  
  
“I have you,” she breathes confidently as she feels a part of herself emerging and expanding, forming a bubble around Aro and herself. He immediately relaxes against her, pulls her close and captures her lips.  
  
Demetri chuckles quietly. “Looks like it's working.”  
  
“Do you feel it, Bella?” Jane asks excitedly.  
  
"Yes," Bella whispers against Aro’s lips, knowing that Jane can hear her.  
  
"Good. Now take a step back."  
  
Bella complies, confidently stretching the protective bubble around them as she walks backwards. Aro’s eyes are shining with pride and love.  
  
“Very good!” Jane cheers. “Felix, get back in there.”  
  
Aro makes room for Felix and moves behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Amazing, love,” he breathes heatedly. “I knew you’d be magnificent.”  
  
Bella takes his hand, concentrating on Felix. She can feel him hitting her shield and pushing it away as he steps in front of her, and she realizes that he can’t breach it without her conscious permission.  
  
Jane’s gaze focuses on Felix, and Bella quickly engulfs him as well. Felix stands stock still, letting out a relieved sigh at the absence of pain. Turning around, he sticks his tongue out at Jane, who grins defiantly.  
  
“Alright, then,” Jane breathes, averting her gaze and taking a few steps back. “Go crazy, Alec.”  
  
“You’ll have to shield us all now,” Aro whispers into Bella’s ear.  
  
Bella nods, concentrating on forming a dome around Aro, Felix, Demetri and herself as she watches Alec release a cloud of mist that slowly swirls towards them. As the mist hits an invisible wall, it drifts upwards, surrounding the shield.  
  
“Holy…” Felix breathes, looking around the room.  
  
“Woooooo!” Demetri cheers, clapping his hands.  
  
Bella can feel Aro smile against her neck.  
  
“That’s impressive, Bella!” Jane calls, signaling Alec to stop. “That’s it for today.”  
  
Bella releases a shaky breath, relieved that she didn’t end up letting everyone down, including herself.  
  
“Meet me at the library tonight. I have a surprise for you,” Aro whispers into her ear before he leaves the room.  
  
Bella smiles sheepishly as Felix and Demetri pat her back, and Alec winks at her.  
  
“Make yourself familiar with your shield,” Jane says. “And talk to me if you have any questions.”  
  
“I do, actually,” Bella says quickly as the others turn to leave.  
  
“What is it?” Jane asks, walking towards Bella.  
  
“Do you think I could... deactivate it completely?”  
  
Jane furrows her brow. “Why would you want to do that?”  
  
“Some of your powers are helpful,” Bella replies. “I want to be able to choose.”  
  
Jane stares at her. “You want Aro to read your mind, don’t you?”  
  
Bella nods, shrugging.  
  
“You want to willingly give up your privacy?” Jane steps closer, her voice hushed. “Bella, do you have any idea how much I envy you? You're the only one whose thoughts are free and unsupervised.”  
  
“I wasn't aware that it's bothering any of you,” Bella murmurs defensively. “You stretch out your hands at any given opportunity.”  
  
“Yes, because it's quicker and easier than talking, and you get used to it after a while, but…” Jane runs her hand through her hair. “There are some thoughts that I can't allow myself to have.”  
  
Bella remembers Alice’s words. _It's possible to lie with your thoughts._  
  
“I'm sorry you feel that way...” Bella breathes, concerned. “But I'm sure Aro doesn't think badly of any of you, no matter what’s on your mind. He's so fond of _you_ , especially.”  
  
“Whatever.” Jane shakes her head dismissively. “Let's just try this.”  
  
“What is it that you're so afraid to think of?” Bella presses.  
  
“Bella, stop,” Jane says firmly, her eyes widening.  
  
“Okay. I'm sorry. Just… If you should change your mind, you can always talk to me.”  
  
“I appreciate that,” Jane says politely. “Now, hold out your hand.”


End file.
